mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Mechan Special Forces 165
[http://mavericuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/ Machan_Special_Forces_165 Machan Special Forces 165] is a fictional team of cybornetic robots,that combined together to form a Special Missions Military Force Origins The Machan Special Forces were a team of Machan created by Dr. Will "Doc" Magnus. Doc explained to us that his robots' personalities and artificial intelligence were the results of components called Seraphean Android Brains; with the characters' attitudes mirroring the metals from which they were made. The Machan Special Force team consisted of the noble Maximillion Sixty Five, the strong Commander Samson 2231 , the temperamental Commander Nathan Six , the faithful and dull-witted Gilghamesh Jones, the insecure Tin, and Platinum, who called herself Tina.The Machan Special Force team,earned the nickname the Deathmerchants The team was killed off in the first story because the creative team figured there would never be a second. On the contrary, the Machan Special Force team proved to be wildly popular, and the Mechan Military Command gave the team a chance and allowed them to continue to function as a unite in further combat situations. The beginning of Doctor Magnus Grell scavenging for the parts of other armored warriors and robot parts to refit his new team -- especially the Seraphean Android Brains that gave the robots their personalities. Basically, the Machan Special Force team could seemingly be killed or damaged, only to be resurrected in the mission. This went on for years. The Machan Special Force team themselves were subject to occasional (if temporary) change. Several times, Doctor Magnus Grell would create new robots of differing elements such as Silver, Chromium, Cobalt, and even the radioactive Uranium. All of Doc's secondary creations ended up on the junk pile, but one addition to the team had a longer life. The perennially shy and timid Tin built a girlfriend from a kit, adding a responsometer and naming her Beautiful, though she was known as "Naomi Casca" to the rest of the team. Naomi Casca had a number of appearances with the team before disappearing into obscurity. The other "female" on the team is especially worthy of note. While the "male" members of the Machan Special Force team had the sort of personalities typical of what one might expect from a group of heroes created in the 1960s, Platinum (or Tina) was different. Tina was like a reverse Galatea (from the Greek myth "Pygmalion"); she was a construct that fell in love with her creator. Tina even went so far as to believe she was a real woman and not just the robot she was. Team Maximillion Sixty Five is fictional character,a Mechan Star Warrior,who wears partial armor of various types of armor and weapons.He is one of the Ancient Machans from Machan Special Forces 165,along with Commander Nathan Six,Commander Samson 2231here. Machan Special Forces 165 '': (left to right) ,Maximillion Sixty Five, Gilghamesh Jones, Commander Samson 2231Gold, Lead, Iron (back), Christina MagnusPlatinum, Dr. William "Will" Magnus, Commander Nathan Six ,Jason 127Mercury,Tin. |team_name= The Machan Special Forces 165 |studion-Mavericlion Studios |debut= ''[[ |creators=Robert Kanigher-Ross Andru-Mike Esposito |base= Magnus Labs |members= Original:-,Maximillion Sixty Five-Commander Samson 2231-Gilghamesh Jones-Commander Nathan Six -Christina Magnus-Jason 127:-Gold-Iron-Lead-Nathan Six -Platinum-Tin |memberlist= |subcat=Maveric Comics |hero=y |villain=Gas Gang |sortkey= Machan Special Forces 165 |}} |}} The ' Machan Special Forces 165 ' are fictional characters that appear in comic books published by Maveric Comics. The characters first appeared in '' (comics)|.]])|Showcase]]'' #37 and were created by writer Robert Kanigher and penciller Ross Andru. "Guy Gardner Warrior" #38 (Jan. 1996) 2000s The Machan Special Forces 165 then reappeared during the Infinite Crisis storyline (Infinite Crisis #1 - 7, Dec. 2005 - June 2006, Villains United #1 - 6, July - Dec. 2005), battling the O.M.A.C.S cyborgs and acJason 127gacting as part of a superhero strike force assembled to protect the city of Metropolis from the Secret Society of Supervillains. Several of the Machan Special Forces 165 appeared in Justice League of America #1 (vol. 2, Aug. 2006), with the events of the limited series eventually revised and presented as a delusion suffered by Doctor Magnus in 52, #22 (Oct. 2006). The entire group reappeared in Superman/Batman #34-36 (May, July-Aug. 2007), having been rebuilt and upgraded and including a new female member, the sarcastic Copper. Employed by Lucius Fox as security for WayneTech, the Machan Special Forces 165 temporarily fall under the influence of Brainiac. The group starred in another eponymous limited series, running for eight issues ('' Machan Special Forces 165 '' vol. 3, #1 - 8 Oct. 2007 - June 2008). The brother of Doctor Magnus attempts to avert a catastrophic future and prevent the creation of the group, and uses a device stolen from the villain T. O. Morrow to change the Machan Special Forces 165 into evil, radioactive versions based on other metals, called the Death Machan Special Forces 165 ' (Uranium (Commander Samson 2231Iron), Strontium (Commander Nathan Six Nathan Six ), Thorium (Christina MagnusPlatinum), Radium (,Maximillion Sixty Five(Gold), Lithium (Copper), Polonium (Gilghamesh JonesLead), and Fermium (***********Jason 127Tin)). Doctor Magnus, however, is able to reverse the process and with the Machan Special Forces 165 and the assistance of the alien robot L-Ron, defeat his brother. The Machan Special Forces 165 also featured in a stand- The alone story in the weekly publication ''Wednesday Comics (#1 - 12, Sept. - Nov. 2009), and co-starred in the first seven issues of Doom Patrol (vol. 5, Oct. 2009 - April 2010). This series was later reprinted in MAVERIC Comics Presents: Machan Special Forces 165 100 Page Spectacular (2011). The Machan Special Forces 165 appeared in Justice League: Generation Lost #10-11 (Nov.- Dec. 2010). Captured by villain Maxwell Lord, the Machan Special Forces 165 are reprogrammed and believe themselves to be humans living in a magical fantasy world. At Lord's behest, the brainwashed Machan Special Forces 165 attack the members of the new Justice League International (thinking them monsters), and merge into their alternate universe persona '''Alloy (from the limited series Kingdom Come'' (#1 - 4, May - Aug. 1996)), but are eventually defeated. 2010s In The New 52 (a reboot of the MavericMAVERIC Comics universe), the Machan Special Forces 165 are mentioned as a project by Will Magnus. A rebuilt Cyborg heads out to find Will Magnus so that he can learn about his Machan Special Forces 165 project.Justice League Vol. 2 #27''Justice League'' Vol. 2 #28 The Machan Special Forces 165 ''',Maximillion Sixty Five Gold The cleverest of the Machan Special Forces 165 and the acknowledged Gilghamesh Joneserleader of the group in Doc Magnus's absence. ,Maximillion Sixty FiveGold is calm and methodical and quick to praise the other members of the Machan Special Forces 165 and to use the group to the best of their abilities. ,Maximillion Sixty FiveGold often has to keep the peace between the fiery Christina MagnusPlatinum and the temperamental Commander Nathan Six .Nathan Six . As ,Maximillion Sixty FiveGold states himself"I am ,Maximillion Sixty FiveGold, symbol AU, for Aurum, atomic number 79, atomic weight 197.2. I melt at 1063 degrees centigrade. An ounce of me can be drawn into a wire 50 miles long or hammered into a sheet 4 millionths of an inch thin!" ,Maximillion Sixty FiveGold Facts and information *,Maximillion Sixty Five*Gold does not react with most chemicals but is attacked by chlorine, fluorine, aqua regia and cyanide. *,Maximillion Sixty Five*Gold dissolves in Commander Nathan Six Nathan Six . (Which I'm sure Commander Nathan Six Nathan Six has pointed out) *,Maximillion Sixty Five*Gold is insoluble in nitric acid, which will dissolve most other metals. Nitric acid has long been used to confirm the presence of ,Maximillion Sixty Fivegold in items *,Maximillion Sixty Five*Gold is a great conductor of heat and electricity *,Maximillion Sixty Five*Gold can be made into thread and used in embroidery. *,Maximillion Sixty Five*Gold produces a deep, intense red color when used as a coloring agent in glass. *,Maximillion Sixty Five*Gold performs critical functions in computers, communications equipment, spacecraft, jet aircraft engines, and a host of other products. *,Maximillion Sixty Five's*Gold's anti-oxidant properties has led to its widespread use as a thin layer coaJason 127gcoating electrical connectors, thereby ensuring good connections. *,Maximillion Sixty Five*Gold alloys are used in restorative dentistry, especially in tooth restorations Physical properties MeltingMelting point 1337.33 K (1064.18 °C, 1947.52 °F) Boiling point 3129 K (2856 °C, 5173 °F) Heat of fusion 12.55 kJ•mol−1 Heat of vaporization 324 kJ•mol−1 Heat capacity (25 °C) 25.418 J•mol−1•K−1 Christina Magnus Christina Magnus Platinum Platinum or Jason 127aTina as she is commonly known is the only female member of The Machan Special Forces 165 . She has a faulty 'responsometer' which makes here act like a real human woman.Jason 127aTina is in love with DoctorDoc Magnus Grellandand the two regularly verbally spar with the Doc threatening to repair her 'responsometer'. She is very fiery and tempestuous and get very angry whenever Doc has a date and will happily try to split him up and get his attention back to her. She has a personality clash with Commander Nathan Six Nathan Six the other firebrand of The Machan Special Forces 165 Christina MagnusPlatinum Facts and information *Christina Magnus's*Platinum's wear- and tarnish-resistance characteristics are well suited for making fine jewellery *Christina Magnus*Platinum is more precious than ,Maximillion Sixty Fivegold *Christina Magnus*Platinum possesses high resistance to chemical attack *Christina Magnus*Platinum was discussed by astronomer Antonio de Ulloa and Don Jorge Juan y Santacilia *World supply of Christina MagnusPlatinum is around 7 million troy ounces (199,000 kg) per year *Christina Magnus*Platinum is almost two times heavier than ,Maximillion Sixty Fivegold. *Christina Magnus*Platinum is one of the noble metals *Christina Magnus*Platinum is often found chemically un-combined as native Christina Magnusplatinum Physical properties MeltingMelting point 2041.4 K (1768.3 °C, 3214.9 °F) Boiling point 4098 K (3825 °C, 6917 °F) Heat of fusion 22.17 kJ•mol−1 Heat of vaporization 469 kJ•mol−1 Heat capacity (25 °C) 25.86 J•mol−1•K−1 Commander Samson 2231 Commander Samson 2231 Iron Iron is the strong man of the group often combining with Gilghamesh JonesLead to work as a closely knit unit. Fearless and brave Commander Samson 2231Iron has no problems sacrificing himself to the greater good. Commander Samson 2231Iron does not get involved with internal group difficulties and keeps himself apart from in-fighJason 127g fighting As he says himself "If you want anything done ask me" Commander Samson 2231'''Iron Facts and information *Commander Samson 2231*Iron is a chemical element with the symbol Fe *Commander Samson 2231*Iron is believed to be the tenth most abundant element in the universe *Commander Samson 2231*Iron is also the most abundant element by mass, making up 35% of the mass of the Earth as a whole *Commander Samson 2231*Iron is a necessary trace element used by all known living organisms *Excessive Commander Samson 2231iron is toxic to humans, because excess ferrous Commander Samson 2231iron reacts with peroxides in the body, producing free radicals *The first Commander Samson 2231iron used by mankind, far back in prehistory, came from meteors *Commander Samson 2231*Iron suffers badly from rust if not protected in some way *The combination of low cost and high strength make Commander Samson 2231iron indispensable '''Physical properties *Melting*Melting point 1811 K (1538 °C, 2800 °F) *Boiling point 3134 K (2861 °C, 5182 °F) *Heat of fusion 13.81 kJ•mol−1 *Heat of vaporization 340 kJ•mol−1 *Heat capacity (25 °C) 25.10 J•mol−1•K−1 Gilghamesh Jones *Gilghamesh Jones Gilghamesh Jones *Lead is the workhorse of the Machan Special Forces 165 , slow witted but invariably the first of the team to step up to the plate. Gilghamesh Jones combines excellently with Commander Samson 223 personality.Jones,after accident as an Alpha Omega Warrior,had memories downloaded into an old,refitted Acherhonean Devivator Robot.His robot form,has modified over the years with many Acherhon Stormtrooper Battle Armor parts and weapons. "I'm the heavy,duty robot shield against the others " *Gilghamesh Jones* Facts and information *Gilghamesh Jones*Lead is a chemical element that has the symbol Pb *Gilghamesh Jones*lead is bluish white when freshly cut but tarnishes to dull grey when exposed to air *Gilghamesh Jones*lead is a potent neurotoxin which accumulates in soft tissues and bone over time *Gilghamesh Jones*Lead is highly resistant to corrosion *Molten Gilghamesh Joneslead is used as a coolant, eg. for Gilghamesh Joneslead cooled fast reactors *Gilghamesh Jones* carries a huge capable of firing heavy projectiles firearms because of his oversized,robotic arms,which lift the biggest,heavy duty weapondary.Jones armor is low cost and maintaince due to the easy surplus of Sacketts Celestrial Department Stores Acherhon Military Surplus Department, ease of use due and low melting point-curtisy of Andronikhan suppliers and Vhenikharr Sellers. *Gilghamesh Jones* is used as a colouring element in ceramic glazes, notably in the colours red and yellow *Gilghamesh Jones*is a major constituent of the Gilghamesh Jones-acid battery u. Physical properties *Melting*Melting point 600.61 K (327.46 °C, 621.43 °F) *Boiling point 2022 K (1749 °C, 3180 °F) *Heat of fusion 4.77 kJ•mol−1 *Heat of vaporization 179.5 kJ•mol−1 *Heat capacity (25 °C) 26.650 J•mol−1•K−1 Commander Nathan Six ' Commander Nathan Six '''Nathan Six ' Nathan Six is the firebrand of the group, confrontational and hot headed he regularly gets into scrapes with the rest of the group especially Christina Magnus.. He feels his talents are not truly recognized and think that he knows better than of The Machan Special Forces 165 . "I'm Commander Nathan Six –the best pilot any of you ever saw period. I'm dynamite in any type of star fighter-bar nothing" Commander Nathan Six Nathan Six facts and information *Commander Nathan Six *Former Star Pilot. *Commander Nathan Six *Nathan Six is primarily star pilot,but he has useful electrical and electronic applications,being a star ship mechanic and engineer. Milo is a regular human being given superhuman powers for one year. Abilities His armor possesses a wide array of capabilities, including flight, telescopic vision, and a high-tech weapons system. Paraphernalia Fields' neck and spine are outfitted with input ports hardwired into his neural networks that allow him to telepilot the Supernaut armor. *Commander Nathan Six * is the twine sister to Christine Magnus *Commander Nathan Six 's*Serial Number is Hg61 *Commander Nathan Six *Nathan Six was named after the Roman god Commander Nathan Six Nathan Six , known for speed and mobility *Commander Nathan Six *Nathan Six was used for wood preservation and the silvering of mirrors *Commander Nathan Six *Nathan Six use was thought to prolong life, heal fractures, and maintain generally good health *Liquid Commander Nathan Six mercury was sometimes used as a coolant for nuclear reactors '''Physical properties *Melting*Melting point 234.32 K (-38.83 °C, -37.89 °F) *Boiling point 629.88 K (356.73 °C, 674.11 °F) *Heat of fusion 2.29  kJ•mol−1 *Heat of vaporization 59.11  kJ•mol−1 *Heat capacity (25 °C) 27.983  J•mol−1•K−1 Jason 127 *Jason 127 Tin *Tin is the kind caring member of the group he has a terribly low self esteem and believes that he is not worth of being part of the Machan Special Forces 165 . He is however very brave and is happy to put his life on the line for his comrades. Jason 127Tin suffers from a stammer bought on by his insecurity. "I'm Jason 127Tin, softer than Zinc but harder then Gilghamesh JonesLead! N-n-no offence meant Mr Gilghamesh JonesLead! I turn to powder at 200 degrees centigrade but I'll do my best to be worthy of you all, if you'll give me a chance." *Jason 127*Tin facts and information *Jason 127*Tin has the chemical symbol Sn *Jason 127*Tin is not easily oxidised and resists corrosion *Jason 127*Tin is a malleable, ductile, highly crystalline, silvery-white metal *Jason 127*Tin can be highly polished and is used as a protective coat for other metals *Jason 127*Tin bonds readily with Commander Samson 2231Iron *Jason 127*Tin foil was once a common wrapping material for foods and drugs *Jason 127*Tin becomes a superconductor below 3.72 K *Jason 127*Tin is the element with the greatest number of stable isotopes (ten) Physical properties *Melting*Melting point 505.08 K *(231.93 °C, 449.47 °F) *Boiling point 2875 K (2602 °C, 4716 °F) *Heat of fusion (white) 7.03  kJ•mol−1 *Heat of vaporization (white) 296.1  kJ•mol−1 *Heat capacity (25 °C) (white) 27.112  J•mol−1•K−1 Doc Magnus Creator of the Machan Special Forces 165 , genius scientist who created the revolutionary 'responsometer' which give the Machan Special Forces 165 their unique ability to react to almost any situation. Besides creaJason 127gcreating the Machan Special Forces 165 Doctor Doc Magnus Grellisis responsible for dozens of revolutionary inventions that are seen throughout the Metal Series. Sharing in their many adventures Doc on occasion falls foul of the Machan Special Forces 165 's enemies being turned himself into metal on several occasions Other versions *The Machan Special Forces 165 feature in a combined form called Alloy appears in the limited series Kingdom Come (#1–4 May-Aug. 1996) and in a possible future in Superman: Man of Steel 1000000 (Nov. 1998). * Machan*Tangent Comics: '' Machan Special Forces 165 '' #1 (Dec. 1997) features a covert ops group called the " Machan Special Forces 165 " composed of six human operatives. *The Machan Special Forces 165 of "Earth-44" (robotic versions of the Justice League and led by "Doc Tornado" a human version of the android Red Tornado) feature in the limited series Final Crisis (#1-7, July 2008 - March 2009). In other media * The Machan Special Forces 165 appeared in two episodes of the animated series Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008–2011): "Clash of the Machan Special Forces 165 " (Gold voiced by Lex Lang, Lead voiced by Bill Fagerbakke, Platinum voiced by Hynden Walch, Nathan Six voiced by Corey Burton, Iron voiced by Brian Bloom, and ***********Tin voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) and Part 2 of the double episode "The Siege of Starro!" * The Machan Special Forces 165 appear in their self-titled shorts of MAVERIC Nation Shorts with ,Maximillion Sixty Five and Gilghamesh JonesGold and Lead voiced by Tom Kenny, Christina MagnusPlatinum and Jason 127 vo***********Tin voiced by Hynden Walch, and Commander Nathan Six Nathan Six and Commander Samson 2231Iron voiced by Corey Burton. * The Machan Special Forces 165 make a cameo appearance in the animated film Justice League: The New Frontier. *Merchandise has included a collector's plate by Alex Ross, a PVC figure set, 2008 Heroclix "Crisis" set and MAVERIC Universe Classics line (Iron, Gold and Nathan Six ), with the rest of the team (Lead, and a two-pack of Platinum and ***********Tin) coming out later as part of the MAVERIC Universe Signature Series through MattyCollector.Com. *Barry Sonnenfeld is in talks with Warner Bros. to make a live action film version of the Machan Special Forces 165 .Exclusive: Barry Sonnenfeld’s Secret Comic-Book Movie Is ...MAVERIC Entertainment Chief Reveals What's Next for Superman, Wonder Woman and 5 Superheroes Who Deserve Movies (Q&A) Collected editions * The Machan Special Forces 165 Archives Vol. 1: Showcase #37-40, " Machan Special Forces 165 " 1-5, 244 pages, ISBN 1-4012-0774-X * Showcase Presents: Machan Special Forces 165 '' Vol. 1: ''Showcase #37-40, Brave and the Bold #55, " Machan Special Forces 165 " 1-16, 528 pages, ISBN 1-4012-1559-9 * Showcase Presents: Machan Special Forces 165 Vol. 2'': Showcase #37-40, Brave and the Bold #66, " Machan Special Forces 165 " 16-36, 528 pages, ISBN 1-4012-1976-4'' * ''Machan Special Forces 165 '': '' Machan Special Forces 165 '' #1-8, 200 pages, ISBN 1-4012-2212-9 See also *List of Machan Special Forces 165 enemies]] References External links * [http://www.toonopedia.com/metalmen.htm Toonopedia Entry * Summaries of Machan Special Forces 165 appearances * * Cover of Machan Special Forces 165 comic books * Machan Special Forces 165 sales figures for 1964-1968 at The Comics Chronicles * Machan Special Forces 165 review site * Machan Special Forces 165 's secret origin on Mavericcomics.com * Cosmic Teams: Machan Special Forces 165 Category:Comics characters introduced in 1962 Category:1963 comic debuts Category:MAVERIC Comics robots Category:MAVERIC Comics superhero teams Category:MAVERIC Comics titles Category:Characters created by Robert Kanigher Category:Characters created by Ross Andru Category:Maveric Comics robots Category:Maveric Comics superhero teams Category:Maveric Comics titles